Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Mountain Battle
Blade & Electra plan to build a base on the mountains near Echo Creek for Dr. Zack's operations. However, the construction is interrupted when a heavy guy named Boulder smashes their work and beats them up. The villains will have to work together to overpower one of the strongest humans in Echo Creek. Cast * Boulder (Boss) * Electra * Blade * Bright Spark * Twi-bot * Captain Blowhole Story It's a sunny day at Echo Creek. Electra and Blade are climbing the mountains near Echo Creek, heading towards where Fake Fork's Fortress was previously located. * Electra: We're almost there. Once we reach the top, we can start building a new base for Dr. Zack. * Blade: Great! Dr. Zack may have lost his outer space base, but once he has this new base, he'll be back in business! * Electra: That's the idea, Blade. Once both characters reach the top of the mountain, they begin the construction of the new base. Electra has the blueprints, and leads the process. * Blade: Can I have the blueprints for a while? * Electra: No. I'm the one who's a qualified engineer. * Blade: But, you're only 18. * Electra: Yeah, so? * Blade: Uh... Nothing, forget it. I'll keep working. While the two of them continue working on Dr. Zack's base, a giant boulder is thrown at the construction site, dsetroying all the work they've done so far. * Blade: Wha!? * Electra: Who did that? * Blade: We've been working hard! * Electra: Someone around here is trying to stop us from building this base. But who? The person who threw the boulder comes out. It's Boulder! * Blade: B-B-Boulder!? * Electra: So it was you! * Boulder: Exactly. I'm not going to let you build that base. Not if it means that Dr. Zack is going to be back in action! * Electra: You think you can stop us? We're two, and you're only one. You're outnumbered. * Boulder: Do you think I care about numbers? As strong as I am, numbers don't matter anymore! Boulder lifts a giant boulder, and hurls it at Blade and Electra. Both dodge, but then Boulder runs to them and beats them up before they can attack him. * Blade: I hate rocks... * Electra: You haven't seen the last of us... * Boulder: Yeah, right. You two weaklings are no match for me! Now I must leave, but if I see you guys building the base again, I will return. Boulder leaves the area. Both Blade and Electra are heavily damaged, but still determined to complete Dr. Zack's mission. * Electra: We can't give up. * Blade: But, how are we going to beat Boulder? * Electra: We'll need help from the other villains. That way we'll be able to beat that blockhead! * Blade: Sounds like a plan to me. * Electra: I'll send them a message to come and help us. Electra grabs her laptop, and sends E-mails to several villains so that they can come and help them. Captain Blowhole receives the E-mail. * Captain Blowhole: What's this? Fellow villains in trouble? This is getting serious, I must send reinforcements at once! *to his fellow electric dolphins* ''My minions, we have a job to do! ''Captain Blowhole leads his entire team of electric dolphins to find Blade and Electra. Meanwhile, at Bright Spark's lab... * Bright Spark: An E-mail from Dr. Zack's assistants? * Twi-bot: Dr. Zack? * Bright Spark: I've heard of him. He almost defeated the gang in outer space. Well, if he needs help, then we're going to help! Come on, robots! Bright Spark flies his machine to the mountains, with a large army of pony robots following him. Captain Blowhole arrives at the mountains with his electric dolphins. * Captain Blowhole: You must be Blade and Electra. I've heard all about you. I'm Captain Blowhole. * Blade: Captain Blowhole? The captain of the electric dolphins? I've heard all about you and your battles against the crab army! I'm Blade, nice to meet you! * Captain Blowhole: Nice to meet you too. * Electra: I'm Electra, I sent you the E-mail. As I mentioned in the message, we need to build a base for our boss, Dr. Zack, but there's someone sabotaging our efforts. He's hiding somewhere in the mountain. * Captain Blowhole: Don't worry, we'll find him. Onward, dolphins! Captain Blowhole leads his army of electric dolphins up the mountains to look for Boulder. While this happens, Bright Spark arrives with his robot army. * Bright Spark: Good morning, fellow villains! I am Dr. Bright Spark, the world's greatest pony scientist! I have received your message, and I'm willing to offer my help to eliminate that pest that's sabotaging your work. * Electra: Good, we'll need all the help we can get. * Bright Spark: Come on, robots! The army of pony robots splits up to look for Boulder all around the mountains. * Captain Blowhole: Where could this giant blockhead be? * Electric Dolphin #1: (Well, sir, he's technically can't be a giant. If he was, we would've seen him by now.) * Captain Blowhole: (Shut up, rookie!) Apparently out of nowhere, a giant boulder is thrown at both dolphins, smashing them. A pony robot comes to see what has happened. * Pony Robot #22: Suspitious sounds detected. *walks to Captain Blowhole and the other electric dolphin* You might need help. The pony robot shoots a laser at the boulder, making it blast into several pieces, freeing Captain Blowhole & his subordinate. * Captain Blowhole: Thank you, stranger. Whoever threw that huge rock will pay for that! *draws sword* ''Electric dolphins, it's time we get in there and fight! ''The electric dolphins rush towards the direction from where the boulder is thrown. The pony robots calls the other pony robots, and they all follow the electric dolphins. Soon, the electric dolphins and pony robots are at the top of a rocky mountain. * Pony Robot #34: Detecting enemies... one enemy is close to us. * Twi-bot: It must be Boulder. * Captain Blowhole: Yes, I suspect that too. That blockhead must be nearby, let's take him down! * Twi-bot: Affirmative! Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. It's an earthquake! * Pony Robot #42: Earthquake alert! * Twi-bot: That's impossible! There's no tectonic faults in this area. * Pony Robot #51: What would be causing the earthquake then? * Captain Blowhole: If we're looking for a huge guy with fists so powerful it can practically destroy buildings, it's Boulder. * Pony Robot #42: Recorded. The earthquake must be caused by Boulder. * Twi-bot: We must find him! The ground continues shaking violently. Twi-bot notices a person watching from a higher ledge. * Twi-bot; That must be Boulder! * Boulder: Run away, villains. The mountains are my new home, and I'm not letting Electra & Blade build Dr. Zack's base here. * Captain Blowhole: Building a base here is so much better than having a blockhead like you live here! At least with a base, the mountains can actually come to a proper usefulness. * Boulder: If the base is for a villain, then that's going to do more harm than good. Now go! Unless you want to try these fists! Construction Category:Stories Category:Locked Room Boss Hunt